The study analyzes the relationship between utilization of screening for Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), and government intervention. Screening plays an increasingly important role in our fight against AIDS, yet little is known about how government intervention influences utilization. The government intervenes into screening by regulating screening, funding screening programs, and targeting screening programs to at-risk individuals. This study uses data from the 1987/88 AIDS Knowledge and Attitudes Survey (AIDS Survey), the only large-scare survey of testing behavior in the general population. The aims of this study are to: * Develop conceptual models and a methodology to empirically analyze the influence of government intervention on screening utilization; * Analyze data from the AIDS Survey on the characteristics of those who are screened or not screened for HIV, particularly those at high or medium risk for getting AIDS; * Assess whether government intervention influences screening utilization by combining data on state regulations and funding with data from the AIDS Survey; * Assess whether the type and form of government intervention in a state is related to the characteristics of that state; * Place HIV screening into a conceptual and historical context by comparing it to mammography and syphilis screening; * Discuss the policy implications of the findings. This study will be one of the few to examine the factors influencing screening utilization which explicitly consider government intervention and to use a sample that is representative of the general population. The methodology and findings will be useful in understanding utilization of other types of health care. The results of this study can be used to plan and target health services and design public policies.